B is for Breakfast Talk
by simanis
Summary: Continued from R is for Rescue now, Rest Later.    Charlie and Alan having a conversation during breakfast.


**B is for Breakfast Talk**

_(continued from R is for Rescue now, Rest Later)  
_Charlie and Alan having a conversation during breakfast.

_He wanted to wake Don up but when he saw tired lines on his son's stubble covered face, he decided to let it go and check on him in the morning. What he needed now was rest and a good long sleep. He took the blanket at the foot of the bed and put it around his son and tucked him in._

_Alan took a last look at him and went out of the room._

Charlie woke up around 7.30am and he quickly went to Don's room and with a sigh of relief he saw his brother, still fully clothed, sleeping on the bed. He was happy that Don was back. He pulled the blanket from the floor and covered his brother. He went back to his room then took a leisurely time showering and shaving.

"Good Morning, dear Papa-san." Charlie chirped cheerfully.

"Well, well, someone is in a cheerful mood. Good morning, Charlie-san."

"No pancakes for you, how about some eggs and sausages? I bought a new batch of sausages."

"Dad, don't worry. If you are making pancakes for Don, I'll have some. I'm quite used to eating pancakes now. Dad, do you know what time Don got in?"

"Not sure, I just sent him up to his room around 6am this morning. He was sleeping on that chair."

"What were you two doing or what was Don doing? You got in around 10 something, didn't you?"

"Dad, it's a long story, I don't think you want to know. Anyway it's all an FBI thing. Where's the newspaper?"

"Here." Alan took the newspaper from the chair. "So, sausages and eggs? I'm cooking Don's breakfast only when he wakes up."

"What about you? Don't specially prepare for me, toast will be just fine if you are not eating." Charlie said.

"I'm cooking two shares. Here's your tea."

"Thank you."

The radio on the counter top was playing some country and western songs and the DJ came on. "Folks, good morning to you all! With this last song from Faith Hill, _Lost_, that's all we have time for this morning of country and western songs. Have a happy morning and stay tuned for our next program: _THE REQUEST/DEDICATION HOUR_. This is DB Kas signing off with a saying, WYSIWYG & TTFN."

A pre-recorded message came on: "Now a word from our sponsors." The commercial jingles began and Alan turned to Charlie.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear DB Kas signing off with a 'WYSI' err..'GY' and 'TTFN'. I know TTFN but the other one? I don't get it."

"Dad, I wasn't paying attention to the radio, I was reading this piece of news."

"What news?"

"Oh just a small column about Moosehead County."

"Moosehead Mountain you mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, the same Moosehead."

"Hey, how come they have news from Moosehead? It's way up on the way to your Aunt Irene's."

"Yesterday, remember we were late? Well, Don was in Moosehead County. What he was doing was related to the LA FBI, that's why the news."

"What's that? He and the gang were chasing criminals all the way up to Moosehead?"

"Almost, Dad. You nearly got it correct but it's the other way round."

"What other way round." Alan stared at Charlie and it hit him. "You mean, you mean the criminals were chasing Don and his people all the way up to Moosehead?"

"Yeah! You got it, you nearly got it. Come on Dad, one more try."

"Charlie, I'm not going to beat round the bush guessing. What happened to your brother in Moosehead?"

"When we were on our way back from the crime scene at the outskirts of town, we had a giant SUV following us."

"A 'giant SUV'? Is there anything bigger than your brother's?"

"Yeah, at least the wheels were huge." Charlie said.

"'Following us'? You mean following you and your brother. What happened then?"

"Nothing much happened to me. Don dropped me off somewhere and he led the chasers away up to Moosehead. They got cornered by the Sheriff there. Okay? Let me read the news."

"Oh just like that, your brother got in late?"

"No, something else happened."

"Okay Charlie, here's your plate. Are you gonna tell me the rest or do I have to pry it out of your brother?"

'Dad, I don't really know what happened after that. I was waiting with Megan and David."

"Charlie, now you are talking in riddles. I don't get you."

"Never mind. You can get it straight from the horse's mouth, when the horse is up and about."

"Charlie turn down the radio, it's that noisy girl's turn for the request hour or switch the channel to 101 Oldies." Alan said.

"No, no, Dad, I like this channel but I seldom have time for it. My students said they always dedicate songs to their fav Professor, meaning yours truly. I want to listen since I can catch it this morning. "

"Okay, but you don't have to crank it all the way. A bit softer, the rock music is too loud for my liking."

"Good morning, good morning. For you folks who are still lazing around the house, having your breakfast, or getting ready to spend the day golfing, playing tennis or just doing your weekend chores, we have some lovely music and songs for your listening pleasure.

"Our request and dedication hour has been extended to 90 minutes due to the many requests we have been receiving. I'm New Girl Lijo from the KT8AQUA Station for the REQUEST/DEDICATION Hour. For this 90 minutes we'll fit in as many requests as we possibly can. Make it short and make it sweet. Give Jenn or Eli a call on XXX XXX XXX, we have 3 lines, or email us at REQSIREN All your requests and dedications will be answered.

"Now our first request received is from Alinea and Isabelle from the Foreign Students Department at CalSci. They would like to dedicate this song, _A Rush of Blood to the Head_ by Coldplay for their favourite professor, Professor Eppes. Enjoy your song Prof!"

"Wow, Charlie you must be very popular with the female students." Alan commented while dishing out the second the second plate for himself."

"Ooh shhud think sho." Charlie mumbled around a mouthful of sausages.

"Charlie, don't talk while eating."

"Emm, you ashed me a questiohn."

"Charlie, just listen to your song."

After the loud song ended, the DJ Newgirl Lijo continued. "Here in Pasadena, we continue with songs and messages on this bright and sunny Californian morning. I have just received a request and message from a young person and we will play his request in a little while but meanwhile here's another song for you Dr. Eppes from your Math Department. Are you listening Dr. Eppes?" Another Coldplay song came on.

Alan shook his head at the choice of song, it was loud and noisy.

After suffering through the loud song, the cheerful voice came on again. "This is a recorded message from Timmy." A young person's recorded voice came through the radio. Charlie and Alan stopped eating and listened.

"My name is Timmy and my Mom's name is Sharon. We like to dedicate a special song for this special person. Sorry, but my mom said not to mention his name. He helped us to safety. We were trapped in a car which crashed down the hillside of Moose Mountain. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have been saved. My mom and I thanked him and God bless people like him. Thank you, mister. Mom said to tell you we are both well."

The recorded message ended and the DJ came on. "Okay, Timmy didn't say what song and to whom so I will choose this song for this special hero of Timmy's. God bless you too, from us at KT8AQUA Station. The song is _Friends Forever._"

Alan looked at Charlie. "Don?"

Charlie nodded.

Alan smiled, this would be just like his son, helping people and keeping mum about it. He would of course respect his wishes and keep quiet about it.

The sun shone into the room. Don stretched and immediately stopped. His shoulder pulled at him and he remembered the graze from the bullet on his shoulder.

He got up, took off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast he washed away yesterday's grime and dirt. His shoulder stung with the hot water beating on it but it was not troublesome. He turned his head and saw that the wound was about six inches long, it was raw but it was not bleeding. He was careful drying off, dabbing at it with the towel.

He remembered sleeping downstairs and his father getting him to go upstairs in the early hours of the morning. He wondered if his father saw the scratch. _Better keep quiet and see how it goes_.

He felt good after a restful night. He had also caught his stalkers and helped to rescue a mother and her son, boy he felt good. He wondered if that was the end of it or if he should still be looking behind him. He shook off those thoughts. He dressed appropriately and after a last look at the mirror, he started to go downstairs with light steps.

He had still been in the bath room when he'd heard the faint voices of his father and Charlie arguing about something. As he headed down the stairs he heard one of his favourite songs playing on the radio, _Friends Forever_. He loved Sarah Brightman's songs. He sat at the bottom of the stairs to enjoy the song.

After the song ended and with a smile on his face, he went into the kitchen where Charlie and his father were having their breakfast.

"Woah! Am I dreaming or is this your brother?" Alan said when he saw Don coming into the kitchen.

"A good morning to you Dad, Charlie." Don said smilingly.

"Charlie, look at your brother. Isn't he a sight for sore eyes?"

Charlie turned and saw Don. He smiled for Don was looking spick and span, all shaven clean and dressed with a collared tee and comfortable slacks.

"You've got a date?" Alan asked his eldest.

"No, I thought I'll come down early for breakfast."

"Pffbbb, early? Brother dear, it's now 9.20am. You call this early?"

"As I was saying, I thought I'd come down early for breakfast with my father and brother and then around 10.30 we all could go and play a round of golf then have a late lunch at the club." Don stopped talking and looked at Charlie and his father.

"That's a very good idea and I'm all game. Let me get you your breakfast first, Charlie?"

Charlie was so pleased that before you could say 'Jack Robinson', he was out of his chair in a flash and went to get the golf things from the storeroom.

Don looked at his dad, smiled and said: "I think he's agreeable."

The end.

_AN: The two songs mentioned: Lost by Faith Hill  
Amigos Para Siempre (Friends Forever) – Jose Carreras & Sarah Brightman is amongst my fav. List. It's not new but worth listening to if you have not.)_

_**My Thanks to Wendy for the beta.**_

_**10/2007**_


End file.
